Puella in Somnio
by Bondage Bear
Summary: After Madoka became god, Homura was left without purpose. In memory of her best friend, she created a church in her name. She was alone for a while...until a certain nun came along. With new dangers about and Kyubey acting behind the scenes, Homura's new found peace is doomed not to last.


Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Puella Magi Madoka Magica

A/N: I should really be working on my other fic but this idea just wouldn't stay away until I wrote it. I'm sorry for that but please enjoy this first crossover between Puella Magi Madoka Magica and High School DxD.

1.

Sona Sitri sighed as she signed off the last of the paperwork. The student council had always had their fair share of work but it seemed these days that for every one they finished, three more would take its place. Sona mentally blamed the perverted trio. Their antics, while funny to some, created more paperwork for the student council than planning out a school event. Dealing with angry parents and worried students was enough to drive her nuts. Sometimes, Sona wondered why she even took the job in the first place.

The rest of her peerage had already left, leaving her alone to finish up the rest of the work. Sona didn't mind. If she was to create her own school in the future, she would have to get used to doing at least this much work anyway.

Locking the office behind her, Sona prepared to use a teleport circle to go home. While she believed in exercise, she was too damned tired to care at this point. To the current Sona, the prospect of walking home was as unappealing as hot chocolate in a desert.

After taking a quick shower and preparing dinner, Sona stretched her muscles and glanced out the window. It was peaceful outside. The moon hung in the sky, unobscured by the usual clouds. Softly glowing lamps lit the streets. A giant, white robed monstrosity roamed the streets—

Wait, what?

Sona did a double take and rushed to her window to get a better look at the monster that caught her attention. It was nothing she had ever seen before. It was bald and stood as tall as most modern buildings. Its white skin seemed to emit a pale glow of its own. It seemed to glide, rather than walk, if the lack of footfalls were any indication.

It seemed to walk with no particular destination in mind, even avoiding the buildings in its path. Her curiosity aroused, Sona followed the creature, making sure to keep herself well out of its sight, if it even had eyes. The giant paused in front of a skyscraper and looked up.

Sona began to wonder what it was looking for when it disappeared from her sights. She looked around in a panic, until she located it sitting cross-legged on top of the skyscraper.

Sona waited for hours, watching the entity but it didn't do anything else for the night. With a sigh, Sona teleported home and tried to go sleep. Unfortunately, it was already five in the morning. With an uncharacteristic groan, she began her preparations for school.

2.

A surprising sight greeted the Kuoh Student Council the next day. The usually unflappable president looked less than stellar that day. Dark bags hung from under her eyes. Her hair, while neat and tidy, was lacking their usual vibrancy. Her posture, which was usually as straight as a ruler was slouched in exhaustion.

"Good morning, Kaichou!" the newest member of her peerage greeted her with a wide grin. "I finished my work early today."

Sona stared at Saji for a moment. The youth seemed to be looking for a compliment and Sona thought she might as well give him one. He'd been working hard ever since he joined after all. Positive encouragement makes one want to work harder anyway.

"Good job, Saji."

The lackluster reply did not dampen Saji's enthusiasm. With a wide, beaming smile, he said his goodbyes and headed to class.

"Are you alright, Kaichou?" Tsubaki, Sona's vice president and Queen asked in worry.

"I'm fine. I should be recovered with a few hours of rest."

Tsubaki frowned. "Seriously, Kaichou. You need to learn to take a break. We shouldn't have left you to finish all that work by yourself after all."

Although many people would not get away with chastising Sona like this, Tsubaki was an exception. As her closest confidant, Tsubaki knew Sona well enough that hierarchy may be disregarded sometimes. Of course, these moments were kept private. It wouldn't do for anyone to witness a King to be reprimanded by their subordinates after all.

"It was no the work that exhausted me. I merely could not get a wink of sleep last night."

At Tsubaki's inquiring gaze, Sona face out the window. From her vantage point, the white monstrosity was visible on its perch atop the skyscraper. It was still sitting like a statue and hadn't moved from its spot since the night before.

"Tsubaki," Sona motioned for her Queen to look at the spot she was pointing at. "There, on that skyscraper, what do you see?"

Tsubaki strained her eyes and looked. "There is nothing there, Kaichou."

At her confused tone, Sona explained. "Do you not see the white, giant statue there?"

"No…" Tsubaki frowned in concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Kaichou? When you start seeing things that are not there, that's usually a sign that your mind needs rest, doesn't it?"

"…"

Sona considered the situation. It appeared that Tsubaki cannot see the apparition. Further arguing the matter would be pointless and would only make her case weaker.

Seeing as whatever that thing was seemed harmless at the moment, Sona decided to leave it be.

It's not like it can harm anyone by sitting still on that skyscraper can't it?

3.

Sona sat in her chair. Homeroom was due to start five minutes ago yet the teacher had not arrived yet. That was rare. Teachers were usually punctual in all her classes. Her strictness seemed to put them on edge. She briefly wondered if that was how principals felt like when doing rounds on their teachers.

After another minute, the door finally opened and the teacher walked in. The students greeted him before paying attention to the man.

Yamada-sensei looked unusually grim that day. He was usually more cheerful during the day, no matter how bad his morning was. That he looked so serious only meant that something bad must have happened.

"Class, I regret to inform you but one of your classmates, Kobayashi Kyouko-san was discovered dead this morning. They have determined the cause of death as suicide. If anyone knows what might have caused her to do such a thing, please speak to myself or the staff. Any conversations you have with us will be confidential.

Whispers broke out after the announcement. Kyouko was a bright and cheerful girl and anyone who knew her found her pleasant and easy to talk to. That she committed suicide came as a shock to everyone. To everyone who knew her well, she was just a normal girl with a happy family. There was nothing that would cause her to despair enough that she would commit suicide.

Sona's thoughts turned to the creature atop the skyscraper. She didn't believe in coincidences. The sudden appearance of a strange creature followed by unexplainable deaths usually implies a connection, and Sona was determined to figure it out.

4.

Sona Sitri hid behind a building and occasionally shot discreet glances at the strange creature atop the skyscraper. It had still not moved from its position and seemed quite content in staying that way. Sona didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried. On one hand, the creature was probably harmless. It had not attacked anyone after all.

This however, also brought to mind a possibility that Sona was not so keen on contemplating.

She might have gone crazy and the creature was merely a product of her delusional mind.

Evidence that support this hypothesis includes the fact that only she could see the creature. It also didn't seem able to interact with its surroundings; therefore it does not have a physical manifestation. If it couldn't affect its surroundings and no one can actually see it, then surely, it must not exist correct?

"You shouldn't stare at it too much. It might stare back."

Sona almost jumped at the unexpected voice. She quickly turned towards the voice and found herself looking at a… cat? Rabbit? What in the maou was this thing?

"Ah, you must be quite confused. Don't worry though. What you see over there is real. I assure you that you are most definitely sane."

Hold on a second. Did that thing just talk without opening its mouth?

Sona found herself taking a few steps away from the creature. Its soul less gaze seriously creeped her out.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"You may call me Kyubey and that over there is a wraith. It is a being born from curses and exists to bring hopelessness and despair to its surroundings."

"It does not sound very destructive..."

Kyubey shook its head. "Ah, but that is where you're wrong. Without hope, advancement is impossible. With an excess of despair, destruction is imminent. Tell me, has there been any incidents lately caused someone falling into despair for no reason?"

Sona quickly connected the dots.

"There was a girl in my school who suddenly killed herself with no prior signs or motives. Are you saying that that thing caused it to happen?" Sona felt a slight sting of failure at this. Kuoh was her territory, along with Rias, and it was her job to manage all the supernatural incidents that happen in it. She might not have known about this monster beforehand but she had seen it the night before. If only she had tried to destroy it back then, then maybe her classmate wouldn't have died.

"You couldn't have known so you shouldn't be blaming yourself."

Sona froze.

"Did you just read my thoughts?" Sona asked in alarm.

"How do you think I have been speaking to you until now? I can communicate with you telepathically. It is much more convenient that way."

"But that's—"

"There is a more pressing matter at hand so it will do us good to be focused on it at the moment." Kyubey said and pointedly stared at the giant sitting on the skyscraper.

"At this rate, this city will succumb to despair sooner rather than later. Despair breeds more despair after all. Humans are sympathetic creatures. They cannot help but be influenced by the feelings of those around them. Think about it. Your schoolmate died. Wouldn't that drive her parents to grief and despair? After they succumb, what about their friends? Human bonds are a double edged sword. It can bring them together but it can also destroy them utterly. There is only one wraith right now but…"

As Kyubey trailed off, Sona stared in shock as an identical white giant split off from the one sitting in the skyscraper. The second giant fell off the building but managed to land gracefully. As if it didn't just survive falling off hundreds of meters from the air, it began to glide away casually, looking for its own roost.

Sona quickly decided she must stop the monster from multiplying. If her hunch was correct, its reproductive rate must be at an exponential increase. She will not have these monstrosities running around in _her_ city uncontrolled.

"What are you going to do?" Kyubey asked.

"That is obvious. I will destroy them." Sona stated clearly.

Kyubey shook his head.

"As you are now, you will be no match for it."

Sona began to feel slightly irritated at the insult of her combat prowess. She had to admit though, charging into the fight without knowledge of her enemy is foolish.

"I sense a great magical presence about you. There is no doubt that you are a capable magic user. However, conventional magic cannot touch the wraiths. Only the power granted from one's soul is effective."

"Soul magic?"

"Yes. As a being that belongs in another plane of existence altogether, only power that came from the same place is able to harm it."

"How am I supposed to harm it then?"

"It is simple. Make a contract with me. I will grant you any one wish, a miracle if you please. In exchange, you will be granted the power to fight and bring hope to everyone. That, is the duty of a magical girl."

Sona froze.

"Did… you… just say… magical girl?"

"Yup."

With a horrifying clarity of mind, Sona began to truly comprehend her situation. She had been forced to watch enough anime with Rias to be familiar with this scenario. A girl encountering supernatural enemies, meeting with a cute animal, promised a reward, making some sort of contract, forced to fight for justice for all eternity…

An image of a certain maou in pink garments and star wand popped in Sona's mind, making her shudder in horror.

As such, Sona could only give one answer to such a proposal.

Before Kyubey knew what was happening, its body was shredded to pieces by multiple blades of water by a wild-eyed Sona.

5.

Sona calmed her breathing as she teleported home.

Losing her cool was very unlike her. She should have at least tried to get more information from Kyubey before killing (him?) so quickly. In her defense, magical girls were something of a touchy subject, an understatement really. Becoming a magical girl was one of her worst nightmares.

 _Mou! You cannot reject me forever, So-tan! I'd make you see the wonder of magical girls even if it kills me! Let the power of love and justice flow through you!_

Serafall's words echoed in her mind, causing Sona to shake violently. Luckily, no one was around to see her so out of sorts like this. She had made it a personal policy to act the same whether she was by herself or with people. Doing otherwise would be hypocrisy. She projected a calm, but strict attitude to others. She had done this for so long that it became her real personality. Nearly panicking like this was very unlike her.

"Why do you hate magical girls so much?"

Sona nearly jumped at the sudden voice. Sitting upon her windowsill was Kyubey, looking very much alive.

"Where did you come from?" Sona demanded, glaring at the cute, white creature with scorn. "Didn't I already kill you?"

"If I was so easily killed, how would I ever survive accompanying magical girls in their battles?" Kyubey answered her with another question.

Sona's logical mind had to concede the point. It left her feeling out of her depth, however. She had never met a creature that could survive having its entire body destroyed before. It was an unpleasant feeling. She had confidence in her skills and abilities. As a member of the Pillar families in the Underworld, she had pride in her strength, not just in power but also in character.

Finding herself thrust in this new and unknown situation was definitely testing her limits.

However, she wouldn't have it any other way. People grow and get stronger by overcoming challenges such as this. In her case, she had to face her greatest fear. If she was somehow able to make it through this, then maybe she'd be able to sleep peacefully for once every time her sister visits her.

"So your sister is a magical girl?" Kyubey asked. "That's strange. I have no record of ever making a contract with someone named Serafall."

"Stop reading my mind!" Sona snapped.

"Haaah," Kyubey sighed. "We already went over this. I had thought you were more logical than that. Why bring up a point that you know would never get anywhere."

It was true. Kyubey would not stop even if she told it to. It's not like she can stop him anyway.

"So your fear of magical girls stems from your sister, does it? From what I can sense in you, you definitely have the potential to be the most powerful magical girl, you know. If you wish that your sister was not a magical girl, your power is sufficient to remove her obsession with magical girls."

"My sister would stop being a magical girl but I will be one in her place? That's ridiculous. What if I wish to destroy the existence of all magical girls then?"

Kyubey shook its head. "Even with your amount of power, it would be insufficient. The country Japan by itself has the concept of magical girls deeply rooted in its culture. To get rid of that, would take power on par with a god at least. Up to this point, I have never met anyone who had that much potential."

So it was useless then.

"I stand by my decision. I will not become a magical girl."

"You humans are so stubborn. Oh well, it's not like you'll be able to defy fate anyway. I'll be back once you decide to accept the contract."

With those ominous words, the rabbit-cat thing walked into the wall and disappeared. Its last words gave her a foreboding feeling.

However it was wrong about one thing.

She was not human.

6.

In another part of the city, a certain pervert was accompanying a blonde-haired nun towards her destination.

"It's just a little further, Asia-san."

"Ah, okay, Issei-san."

"The church used to be on the other side of the city but apparently, they decided to build a new one on this side after the other one got abandoned."

Asia felt as if she should say something but she couldn't exactly remember why those words may be significant.

Oh well. At the moment, she was having fun with this very kind, young man. She was sure she'd remember whatever it was later.

The walk took another thirty minutes after that. It was almost dark by the time the two reached the outskirts of Kuoh, where a small building stood in the middle of a clearing.

"Ah, thank you again, Isse-san." Asia smiled warmly at Issei, who began scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I—It's nothing."

"I…I really enjoyed today with you, Issei-san. I hope we meet again. May God always be with you."

Issei clutched his head in pain at the mention of God, making Asia shoot him a worried look.

"Are you okay, Issei-san?"

"I—I'm fine, just a little headache is all. Ahaha. I—I enjoyed spending time with you too! I hope we meet again. See ya!" Issei turned around to leave. If just the mention of God was enough to drive this amount of pain into his skull, he didn't want to test out entering holy grounds.

"Ah, wait! Issei-san!" Asia's frantic call made Issei turn back to the nun. She was looking down, refusing to meet his eyes. A light pink tinged her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Umm… is it okay to ask for a favor?"

"Sure thing, Asia-chan!"

Issei's enthusiastic reply gave Asia the confidence to say what she wanted to say. With a shy smile and upturned eyes, Issei's heart was instantly pierced by the power of moe.

"W—will you be my friend?"

With a wide grin, Issei gave the only answer he could.

"Yes!"

7.

Asia made her way towards the church with trepidation. She may be naïve but she wasn't stupid. She knew that the fallen angels weren't planning anything good for her. But she had no choice. From a young age, church life was all she knew. After they kicked her out, she had nowhere else to go and with her lack of social and practical skills, she had no way of fending for herself.

The summons of the fallen angels was almost a blessing on the front. In exchange for her help, they would give her food and shelter. Although she knew that they betrayed God, she had no choice in the matter. Even though it might only prolong her suffering, at least it gave her more time to get in some last moments of happiness before they go through their plans, whatever those were.

She had heard the church was a bit dilapidated since it was abandoned but contrary to her expectations, the building was fairly well-kept. There were no signs that the church was in danger of collapsing on itself. There was even a garden with pretty flowers in the front. A bit off to the side were vegetable plots containing cherry tomatoes.

However, one feature caught her attention, or rather the lack of it.

There were no crosses or other religious symbols anywhere. Where regular churches would usually display a cross, the symbol of a bow inside a shield decorated it instead. Instead of depicting figures of saints on the stained glass windows, girls wielding various weapons while wearing cute outfits were portrayed instead.

The more she looked around, the more Asia felt like she was in the wrong place.

This feeling was further reinforced by the words above the doors.

 _"_ _In Madoka We Trust."_

Asia didn't know who Madoka was but it was definitely not the name of her God. While she was deep in thought, a cold voice grabbed her attention.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there forever, or are you going to come in?"

Standing in the doorway was a short, teenaged girl with long black hair tied with a red ribbon. She was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt. Thigh-length black stockings covered her legs. An ornate ring sat on her finger. The look was completed with a cold expression on the girl's face.

All in all, she cut a very imposing figure despite her height and apparent age.

"U—um, is this the only church in this city? I feel like I might be in the wrong place." Asia began uncertainly.

The girl looked scrutinized her for a moment, taking in her nun's garb and suitcase. A light of comprehension appeared in her eyes before she answered.

"You mean that run-down place on the other side of the city? I'm sorry but that place has been abandoned since before I even came to this city. Even if you go there, there will be no one waiting for you."

"B—but that can't be!" Asia gasped. She was sure her contact, Raynare, had specifically told her to meet her in the church in Kuoh City. If the place was abandoned, then where could they be?

"You look like you have traveled a long way to get here. You are welcome to stay here until you can get your bearings."

With those words, the girl began to walk back inside.

"Ah wait! Is that really alright?" Asia asked nervously.

The girl turned back and said in a wistful tone, "Our god, Madoka, would never turn away those who need help."

With that settled, Asia followed the mysterious girl inside the (church?).

8.

The inside of the church was nothing like what Asia was used to. Instead of pews lining the aisle, several circular tables and cushions filled the inside of the church. A stage stood at the front. Instead of a cross however, a marble statue of a girl in a frilly outfit pointing a bow to the heavens decorated the stage.

As Asia took in her surroundings, she couldn't help but feel as though she had stumbled upon a cult.

Or at least, a very… dedicated…fanclub.

"Sit."

Asia hesitantly put down her suitcase and sat upon one of the cushions. A slice of cake was instantly placed in front of her, along with tea.

"Eat."

"Ah, thank you very much." Upon seeing the food, Asia realized just how hungry she was. However, that was no excuse to disregard her table manners. She began to eat at a normal pace, taking care to keep her mouth closed while she chewed. She wanted nothing more than the swallow down the entire cake but restrained herself. She didn't know what kind of person this girl was but her demeanor reminded Asia of the very strict nuns back at her church.

She didn't want to get her host angry.

As Asia ate, she looked around the church, noting that aside from the words above the entrance door, there seemed to be no other words, or gospels around. The lighting was very bright and there were no candles or incense to be lit during mass.

Seeing her wandering gaze, her host asked, "What is it?"

"Umm… sorry, it's just this church is very different from what I'm used to…"

The girl took a sip of tea before she answered.

"I understand. While other religions place a large importance on ceremonies and worship, the Church of Madoka requires no such things. I never understood why the god of Catholics forces their followers to kneel to Him but we don't do that here. If we were to do so, our god would feel very, very uncomfortable. Even though she is a god, she would never want people to worship her. She would rather be their friends.

In her life, Madoka was firm believer in the saying 'Let them eat cake!' and enjoyed eating cake with her friends. Just like some churches have a practice of eating bread and drinking wine during mass to simulate the last supper, we also perform something similar to reflect upon one of the most important events in our god's life.

Spending her days idly, having fun with her friends and eating with them was one of Madoka's most treasured moments and our church design reflects that."

Asia was dumbfounded.

A religious practice where the ritual was for people to eat cake with their friends?

It was utterly ridiculous.

But very, very appealing.

Asia had always wanted friends to such moments with, something that she was denied all her life. To find such a religion whose entire point was exactly that, was nothing short of a miracle. She almost switched religion right then and there.

Almost.

9.

It had been a week since Asia resided in Homura's church.

The first few days were very hard on the both of them.

The nun was clumsy.

She mixed colored clothes with whites when doing the laundry.

She broke one out of every ten plates that she washed.

She burned the rice.

She put hot food in the refrigerator.

It quickly became clear to Homura that Asia had no household skills at all.

Every time Asia did something wrong, she would sincerely apologize with teary eyes and a promise to never do it again.

It never failed to make Homura feel like she kicked a puppy.

However, nothing would be solved if Asia were to keep going as she was. Therefore, Homura quickly took to training Asia in household chores. To her credit, Asia took to her teachings with such determination that Homura couldn't help but feel proud when Asia accomplished her tasks without incident.

Another change was that where before, only cherry tomatoes grew in their garden, it now contained several other vegetables such as potatoes, carrots, melons, and an apple sapling. Asia had told her that the tomatoes must be lonely with only themselves to talk to, therefore, they needed more friends. Homura had stared at her like she was an idiot but relented in the end. Her reason might be illogical but she knew that growing a variety of plants instead of just one crop would be beneficial in the long run.

All in all, she found that she enjoyed the nun's presence. She had thought at first that they wouldn't get along. The belonged to different religions after all. However, Asia never shoved her beliefs in her face and she saw no reason not to do the same. Asia still prayed but she did it by herself before going to bed, and a short one before meals, something that Homura could tolerate. Although they were staying at what was supposed to be a church, there was never really any mass or other rituals to go through, except for the mandatory tea time between lunch and dinner, which didn't even feel like a ritual at all.

Asia's Japanese improved as well. Although Homura is capable of speaking in Italian, it would be prudent to increase Asia's proficiency in the country's language. It didn't seem like she would be leaving any time soon after all.

Another week passed and it seemed like Asia was there to stay. Homura never asked her to leave nor did she pester her to reveal her past. They were relatively happy, and Homura wanted to keep it that way.

Of course, like everything else, happiness was never meant to last.

It happened one day while Homura came home from grocery shopping. She originally wanted to take turns buying groceries with Asia but after finding out that Asia cannot haggle to save her life, Homura took the responsibility herself.

As she reached the church however, a tense situation greeted her.

A group of people in priest clothing and people with black wings had invaded her territory. Asia was crouched with a defeated expression while a brown-haired boy stood protectively in front of her. The look on Asia's face disgusted Homura. It felt wrong to see it on such a kind and cheerful girl.

It reminded far too much of her comrades when they took their final breath while fighting against Walpurgisnacht.

Asia was not fatally injured.

Why does she look like she had given up before the fight even started?

"I won't hand Asia over to you!"

"I—Issei-san…"

The brown-haired boy roared in defiance. With a flash of light, a red gauntlet appeared on his arm.

Homura observed the situation behind a copse of trees. There were twenty people in priest clothing and four of the strange, winged people. Against such odds, Asia and the brown-haired boy clearly stood no chance. However, that wasn't the point. In the face of such overwhelming odds, their fighting spirit should never waver. No matter how hopeless the situation, that was when they were supposed to show their defiance and do the impossible.

They were supposed to look the impossible in the face and spit on its ugly mug before beating it with just their determination alone.

It was what she had done to save her friend.

It was also what her friend had done to save her.

Madoka had always been a pacifist, she didn't like conflict and was very weak willed. It was only when she was with her friends that she was able to fight the witches with a smile on her face. During Homura's last loop however, Madoka never gained that same confidence that she had during Homura's original time line.

However, that didn't stop her from doing the impossible. She rewrote the laws of the universe and saved all magical girls from the fate of turning into witches.

She saw the same kindness of Madoka in Asia. However, it seemed that unlike Madoka, Asia did not have the determination not to fall into despair when it mattered.

A magical girl's job is to spread hope and eliminate despair.

She cannot allow Asia to fall into despair from the words of these invaders.

"Come with us, Asia. We've been looking for you after all this time, you know? When you didn't come, we were worried that you might have gotten lost. Are you really so ungrateful that you would throw out efforts in our face?"

"I… I—"

"Shut up, Raynare! Don't listen to her, Asia!" The brown-haired boy snapped back.

"Ah, Issei… Did I really mean that little to you? It hasn't been that long since we broke up and you've already moved on, you disgusting pervert. And Asia, have you really fallen so low that you would hide behind a devil? Not to mention seeking sanctuary in a cult. Have you forsaken your beliefs as well as, little nun?"

"It's not like that!" Asia flinched.

"This is wasting time, Raynare." A winged man with a fedora hat cut in. "Let's just take the nun and leave."

Raynare gave the boy and the nun an evil grin.

"You heard him. Come with us, Asia. We are not a very patient bunch, you know. If you don't, well… it's not like we're not willing to kill Issei to get you. Come to think of it, why don't we just do that?"

Asia looked horrified.

"Don't listen to her, Asia. Don't worry, I'll protect you till the end."

Asia shook her head as her tears began to fall.

"It's okay, Issei-san. Raynare-san, can you promise not to kill Issei, if I go with you?"

"Asia! What are you saying?" Issei asked in shock.

"You're my first friend, Issei-san. Since I was young, I've always wanted someone who I can call friend. If I can do something to protect my friend, then I will do it, even if I have to give up my happiness to do so."

Asia stepped from behind Issei and started her walk towards Raynare's group, her head downcast as she prepared to accept her fate.

"When did I tell you that you could leave, Asia?"

A cold voice stopped the nun in her tracks. Barring her way was a shorter girl wearing an outfit that she had never seen before. A small, circular shield was on her left arm. Her stoic expression was colder than a snowstorm, and twice as deadly.

"What's this? Where did this human come from?" Raynare asked in confusion but was summarily ignored.

"Homura-chan, please…please don't do this. Th—they will kill you too!"

Contrary to what she was expecting, Homura pulled Asia's sobbing face into her chest and patted her back.

"Shh…Do you remember what the purpose of this church is?"

Despite her confusion, Asia answered in between sobs.

"To—to spread hope and extinguish despair?"

A soft smile appeared on Homura's face.

"Exactly. And if Madoka was here, she would surely do everything in her power to lift her friends from the deepest pits of despair."

With that, she handed Asia over to a bewildered Issei.

"Take care of her. Leave this situation to me."

"Hey wait! Who are you?"

Homura ignored Issei from that point on and face the group of winged people and their lackeys.

"I shall give you only this one warning. Leave now and don't bother us again and I will not hunt you down as you retreat."

Her eyes flashed.

"Should you ignore this warning, I will show no mercy. I will annihilate you all."

The winged ones shared a look before Raynare started to laugh.

"Pffft! You?! A mere human, thinks she can threaten us? Us! The perfect creations of God! In case, you're blind, little girl, we have you surrounded and outnumbered. Do you really think we will comply to your demands?"

Homura smirked.

"So you choose to seal your fate then. Very well. However, know that you have made a fatal mistake."

Homura's arm shot to the side. In an instant, a veritable armory of modern weaponry appeared on the church grounds. RPGs, mounted miniguns, MLRS, metal storm, sentry turrets… there were even tanks that crawled forth from behind the trees, demolishing everything in its way. With a bright purple glow, all of them aimed at the shocked group of fallen and stray exorcists.

"When fighting an army, you should have brought no less than an army yourself." Homura finished and flicked her hair.

With that signal, the sounds of pure destruction rang throughout the surrounding forest as the enemy forces were utterly obliterated.

End

I have always wondered why no one used modern weapons in combat in High School DxD. If you think about it, the enemy forces in the beginning could have been easily killed with guns. Take Raynare for example. Fallen angels of her level were stronger than regular humans but not by much. She may be fast but I doubt she can effortlessly dodge the bullets from several automatic rifles, let alone a minigun. It's not like she can move faster than the eye could see. If a target can be seen, it should be no problem for a well-trained human to shoot it down.

Let's say that Raynare's skin is as tough as an inch of steel (which shouldn't be the case since Issei can punch and hurt her while boosted). Repeated impact of high caliber rounds upon the same spot should be able to penetrate her defenses.

In short, fallen angels of her level should be able to be turned to swiss cheese by modern weapons.

I understand that later opponents may have additional protection that renders them immune to these types of attacks but for Raynare's group, these should be more than overkill.

But then again, these assumptions may be entirely wrong. I'm not exactly an expert on this.

This chapter had been posted without corrections so the quality may be lower than what I am usually comfortable with.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.

And once again, thank you for reading.


End file.
